


Celebrating Remission – You and your wife make love for the first time since her Cancer diagnosis

by SparklyUnicorn30



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyUnicorn30/pseuds/SparklyUnicorn30
Summary: You (the speaker) and listener (your wife) are a married couple in your bedroom, waiting for the doctor to call with the results of her last CT scan. For over two years, she has been battling breast cancer and today is the day you confirm whether she’s in remission. You haven’t made love since her diagnosis. The doctor cleared her for sexual activity weeks ago and she’s been shyly flirting with you, but ultimately wanted to wait for the final test results. Tonight, you plan to give her what she’s been asking for.
Kudos: 1





	Celebrating Remission – You and your wife make love for the first time since her Cancer diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F] [Script Offer] [Sweet] [Loving] [L-bombs] [Emotional] [Breast Cancer] [Married Couple] [Cunnilingus] [Creampie]
> 
> This script covers heavy topics but the overall vision is to explore a deeper connection between a couple struggling with life and death but coming out stronger in the end. 
> 
> All sound effects are up to the performer’s discretion. Please improv any moments you are moved to.

Baby?  
Babe?  
[Yell] HEY YOU!  
Would you please come sit down? You’re making seasick with all that damn pacing.   
Come here baby. Let me hold you for a bit.   
Seriously, there’s a groove in the fucking carpet. Sit in my lap and I’ll rub your back for you.  
{Pause}  
[Kiss]  
Look, I know you’re nervous about getting the CT results, but I really need you to calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick.   
[Exasperated] You are not already sick. Your last round of chemo ended six weeks ago, and you haven’t had any symptoms since then. Right now, you’re spiraling, and I need you to come back to me. Breathe with me babe.  
[A few deep breaths]   
Better?  
Good. Whatever the results are, we are in this together.   
I love you too sweetness. I have no intention of walking away from you. Especially now. I mean, I’ve shaved your head. [Laugh] We’re in this shit for life.   
*Phone rings*  
Do you want me to answer it?   
Ok. {pause} Hello? Hi Doc. Yeah she’s right here but she’s really nervous. Of course. {pause} Thanks Doc. We really appreciate everything you’ve done for us. Ok. Sounds good.   
*Phone hangs up*  
You fucking did it babe! You kicked cancer’s ass!  
[Laugh]  
[Kissing]   
[Laugh]  
I’m so fucking proud of you baby. You hear me? So goddamned proud of you. You are a fucking warrior.   
Nah. I was just the chauffeur. You did all the real work. Your spirit, mind, and that sexy body of yours wanted to get better. So, you did.  
[Kissing]  
So how do you want to celebrate?  
[Kissing]   
We could go to dinner.   
[Kissing]  
Maybe we could have an impromptu party? We could call our families.  
[Kissing]   
No? So, what do you want to do?  
Oh. I see. You’ve been hinting at that for a while. Lay back on the bed for me baby.   
*Rustling sounds*  
Let’s take these panties off and spread those legs for me.   
[Moans]   
I missed you sweetness.   
Nope. Wasn’t talking to you. [Laugh] I was talking to your pretty little pussy.   
[Moans]  
[Kissing]   
I can say for certain that chemo kept this area silky smooth.   
Fuck! Ouch! [Laugh] Hit me again and I won’t make you cum. And I know you really want to cum.  
[Moans]   
*Wet sounds*  
Yes baby. Your pussy missed me too huh? You taste so sweet.  
That’s right. Your pussy knows who it belongs to. Your little clit is begging for my tongue.   
*Wet sounds*  
[Moans]  
Yes baby cum in my mouth. I want to drink it.   
[Moans]  
So wet. Look at it dripping. Now, take off that shirt.  
What do you mean? I’m not fucking you with a shirt on. You aren’t Winnie the Fucking Pooh. Take it off.  
You are the most beautiful woman in the world. {pause} Even if you have a tit missing.   
Ouch! [Laugh] Ok I definitely deserved that one so I won’t penalize you for it.   
Seriously babe, you survived something some people never make it through. Let me see those battle scars so I can kiss every single one of them.  
*Rustling sounds*   
There she is. Beautiful.   
[Kissing]  
Don’t flinch away. I got you. Remember? I always got you.   
[Kissing]  
Do you want my cock now baby? I want, no, I need to be inside you.   
[Moans]   
Yes. This is were I belong. Right here. Right here in this sweet pussy.   
[Moans]  
How does it feel baby?   
Good. I want to make you feel so good. You deserve nothing but to cum over and over.   
You are the most amazing {…} strong {…} fearless {…} beautiful woman I’ve ever known.  
[Moans]  
God yes! I’m going to cum inside you baby.   
Touch your clit. I want you to get there with me.  
Fuck, I love to feel you clinching around me. Cum for me baby.   
Yes!  
[Climactic moans]  
[Heavy panting]  
Whatever the future holds for us, I’ll be right here with you. I love you baby.   
[Kissing]

Script by: Athena   
Reddit: u/sparkly_unicorn_30


End file.
